Never Goes As Planned
by Pan-chan13
Summary: A blue haired beauty abducts Son Pan from her home on Earth. On the ship Pan meets the gorgeous but egotistical brother who is coincidentally set to marry a woman named Son Pan on his planet. Is it that common of a name or is there a plot afoot?
1. Chapter 1

**Never Goes As Planned**

**By: Pan-chan13**

* * *

**Disclaimers: **I do not own DBZ/GT or any of its characters. If for some reason you believe these characters resemble you, know that I am not stalking you. It's just mere coincidence.

**Author's Notes: **So I'm putting up another DBZ fic. I love this anime. I especially love the Pan x Trunks pairing. It's been a while since I've put a new story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"There!" Pan Son dusted her small hands off by smoothing her palms over each other in a back and forth fashion. The coffee table was officially the last piece of furniture she had to move. She then reached to tuck some of the mid length black hair that fell loose over her ears. If her mother and grandfather were there with her at such a turning point in her life, she wondered what they would say to her. They promised not to bug her too much during her move out to her brand new apartment. She smiled fondly. That didn't mean she didn't miss them though.

Pan drew her hair over her left shoulder and began to idly braid it. She lazily thought to cut her nails as they were getting long. She considered getting a manicure, which she would never admit but found relaxing, but a quick reminder of her wardrobe told her that French tips didn't go with fighting gloves or baggy shirts. Most of her clothing would be mailed to her from her mother. She brought the essentials, meaning nothing she could go out as a girl in.

"Would you like a refreshing beverage Ms. Son?" A clear yet obviously robotic voice asked from near her shin.

She looked down at the odd Christmas gift. It was a chubby little robot with very large round eyes that lit up as it spoke. It didn't have legs but four bearing balls that rolled in whatever direction the robot wanted to move. It had quite the range of motion. It could reach under her bed, crawl under her couch, and even roll onto her walls, if she permitted. She considered putting paint on the bottom of the balls and letting him just go at it on the ceiling for an artistic effect. But the friction of the dried paint on his feet afterwards would be too much for the little guy to handle. Alpha, as she called it, would not be pleased.

"No thank you alpha." Without a task, it scurried away to dust off some of the other furniture.

One of the nice things about helper robots was the troubleshooting they could do. If any of her appliances malfunctioned, it would fix it nicely. Despite the fact that Alpha was a just a miniature version of some of the larger robots, he could still accomplish much. It's not that Pan needed the help. She understood much about electronics herself. It was just that it was nice for someone to not look at her funny when she began to talk about her tinkering.

"Just you and me alpha." She looked back only to realize Alpha was more interested in some nicely developing dust bunnies. Pan smiled and flopped onto her couch, wiggling her bare toes and stretching her entire body in relaxation. Her job at the non-profit would not be starting until a month later and she was more or less done moving in. What was she going to do now? She noted her lazy state of appearance – a black tank and gray sweats. She did have popcorn waiting to be popped. Perhaps a movie was in order.

Satisfied with the control she had over her current life, Pan rolled off the sofa with as much grace as a sloth and walked to the kitchen. Pan had graduated from college that year and events have occurred more or less by the book. She got a job interview in the city close to home, used money she had saved up to do a down payment on the apartment, and moved out. She had been able to spend time with her mother and grandfather, who spoiled her rotten. They were sad to see her grow up so soon, but she assured them monthly visits and promised at least several holidays.

As she inserted the disc to watch a classic kung-fu movie Pan for a split moment nearly regretted that she wasn't caught up in some amazing adventure. The wonderful taste of butter and salt took her away from the slip of an idea.

* * *

She was having the weirdest dream and she made a mental note to avoid popcorn right before sleeping. In her dream Pan was laying down on a metal slab with rubber straps around her wrists and ankles. In fact, it was all so realistic that she shivered at the cold of the metal and winced while trying to adjust herself under the tight straps. Lights blinked at her and she noted a red beam from a scanner sweeping up and down her body. Where was this dream taking place? And why was it that the more she thought about it the more she believed that it wasn't a dream?

"I see you're awake." A female loomed over her. She was beautiful with large blue eyes and long straight blue hair. The woman took off her glasses and pressed what seemed to be an electronic clip board. "The sedatives were supposed to have a longer effect, but considering your bloodline I'm not surprised you woke up this early. I am not done with the tests yet."

Pan blinked, still feeling a bit drowsy. Sedatives? Bloodline? Tests? What was this crazy person talking about?

Her head rolled to the side and what she saw caught her breath. It was a large portion of Earth showing through the window of whatever it was they were on – a spaceship? Space travel was not something uncommon. It was the fact that she flew into space without knowing. The acceleration, the loud sounds of fuel burning enough to haul something so heavy in order make the escape velocity, the voices of a ship's crew as they double checked all aspects of the ship – none of this woke her up?

After a few minutes she realized that Earth was kept in view as opposed to becoming a little dot in the vast universe of planets and stars. Pan deduced that they were either traveling at a snail's pace or just orbiting the planet. If that were so, she could find a way out.

Pan groaned. Find a way out? Maybe the drugs haven't completely worn off yet. She was talking like she could just jump off. She wouldn't know the first thing about where to go if she were free. Pan tested the straps by pushing her limbs against them. There was a creak and the sound of seams tearing. They were just normal bed straps, then, like ones used in hospitals. The girl probably had not accounted for someone waking up. And lucky for Pan, her strength was above average.

The blue haired beauty turned her back on Pan to look at what seemed to be a heart monitor. Several other people in white coats sat across a modest set of 5 foot screens. Pan glanced around before she spotted what she was looking for – a door. It hissed open and shut as people passed through it. If she could just make a run for it, she would figure it out from there.

Pan closed her eyes and then pulled her arms and legs up, effortlessly breaking free and swinging her legs over the side of the table she was laying on.

The blue haired woman spoke, her voice crisp. She did not turn to Pan to address her escape attempt. "There are no pods on this ship because this ship is only so big. I've told father that it's a safety hazard to not have a means to escape if this ship goes down, but he does not care for such things as much as my mother does."

Pan rubbed her wrists and looked up, thoroughly pissed that her sleep was ruined. She then fell into a fighting stance. Her mother was a trained martial artist and arguably one of the best female fighters on their planet. Confidence filled Pan as adrenaline ran through her veins.

"So one question - After I kick all of your asses, how do I get home?"

* * *

The blue haired girl crossed her arms and looked at Pan from the top of her head down. This girl looked the part. The question was – Was she truly _her_?

Pan appeared to be the correct age, though with saiya-jins it was hard to tell after a certain point. She had braided her mid length black hair down her back. Her dark eyes sparked with irritation. She looked the part, bearing similarities to the Sons. The results from the scan were also promising, but there was still more to be found. Having Pan conscious was not an ideal situation.

Pan raised a brow after feeling like this girl had a good stare. "I have no idea what's going on, but I do know that kidnapping is against the law."

"My name is Bra Briefs Vegeta." Bra smirked and added, "I have what you call diplomatic immunity."

Pan tightened her fists, never getting out of her offensive stance. When she saw that Bra had not backed down, Pan began to slide her feet further apart for a defensive stance. Who was this Bra anyway?

"Like hell you do! Why am I several million miles away from earth?"

Bra sighed and took off her glasses. Now that Pan took a good look, it seemed Bra had not gotten much sleep lately. "You're powers of estimation are horrible. We're not millions of miles away, maybe just a few hundred above the atmosphere."

"And you think that will make me feel better?" Pan spat.

"Well, _I _would get offended if someone criticized my estimating skills – Oh – you mean about being above earth's atmosphere." She placed on her glasses and gracefully tied her hair up with an elastic band. She then shot a look through her glasses that told Pan that she wasn't intimidated. "Don't consider yourself so special, human. You are not the first I've taken."

Pan growled. "You mean you've kidnapped other girls? What is wrong with you?"

Bra had dropped the sharp look and sighed, rubbing her temples. "It is called desperation. Don't worry. Everyone has been returned safely with no recollection of being on this ship."

Relief flooded Pan. She would be on her way then.

"But there's no guarantee that you are going home Ms. Pan Son."

The comment put Pan back on her toes.

Bra typed one handed onto her clip board fairly quickly. It was a type of technology Pan understood to be expensive.

"I am going to run a series of tests on you. Blood work, physical exam, IQ test to start with."

She crossed her arms in defiance. "What makes you think I'll agree to taking these tests?"

"I'm sure your lungs would appreciate it if you didn't get yourself jetted into outer space." Bra threatened.

"I'm thinking of not-so-nice names to call you." Was Pan's retort.

"I can see that we will be the best of friends. I promise that if we don't find what we're looking for, then you are free to go. I'm not a bad person."

But if you are her… Bra turned to look away, afraid of revealing her intentions.

* * *

Pan had to admit – this was the most pleasant abduction she had ever experienced. Granted, she had never been kidnapped before, but she had an idea of what it was supposed to be like and this was surely far from it. A luxurious bath large enough for two people was filled to the brim with temperature controlled mineral water that smelled of fruits. Steam occasionally drifted up and gently hit her face. Around the bath were screens that gave realistic settings such as a room full of candles, a field of flowers, or a tropical paradise. Sounds of a waterfall echoed in the room accompanied by soft piano. Pan had always wanted to learn but when she was younger, she couldn't get a grip on her strength and ended up breaking every musical instrument handed to her.

The relaxed girl noticed movement in the corner of her eye and got a grip on the side of the tub. A flat screen flew at face level and Bra's face appeared. Pan observed the girl, who appeared to be the same age as her, and concluded that she was of no threat as long as you stayed on her good side.

Bra was intelligent to boot and knew what she was doing. Pan tinkered but Bra invented. A lot of the machinery on this ship were unheard of, or at least not manufactured on Earth. Bra claimed that she had designed almost all of the gadgets and robots. Pan mentioned to herself that Bra struck her as a workaholic. The bags under her eyes were a testament to her lack of sleep. Or it could be that something was ailing her at night. It made Pan curious but if a scientific genius like Bra could not figure out a solution, Pan wasn't sure she could be of help.

"Desperation huh?" Pan murmured.

"Excuse me?" Bra's voice came through.

Pan lowered herself into the tub. After seeing Bra take off the white coat, Pan also noted that she had a woman's body. The full chest and hips were only complemented by the behind that you saw when she turned around. Bra was like some sort of lingerie model playing scientist. She couldn't believe it. Why did some girls get it all?

"Nothing." Pan finally answered. Bra ignored Pan's angry gaze and rattled off information she had gathered.

"Incredibly enough, you are a hybrid."

Pan scoffed. "I could have told you that I am part saiya-jin. Inter-breeding is more common nowadays."

Bra interrupted her. "However, you haven't had much training. That is fine. If you are who I think you are, my brother will train you well." A coy smile graced her features.

Haven't had much training? She was pretty well damn trained in martial arts. Her mother and grandfather taught her everything she knew. What kind of training was this underwear model speaking of? Another thing bothered Pan.

"Your brother?"

Ignoring her question, Bra continued on. "It may be a long shot, but it's possible." Another blip on the screen appeared behind the girl. She sighed and closed her eyes as if this were the moment of truth. Bra stared at the screen for a long time. Pan considered tapping the screen to get her attention but decided against it.

" The DNA tests show matches to the Sons."

"Who?"

A pregnant silence ensued.

"You… I found you." Her entire demeanor changed and she giggled like a girl who just got the perfect present.

"PAN! I FOUND YOU!!"

The door to the bath slid open and the peaceful music and scenery disappeared. A blue haired beauty ran in and proceeded to jumped on Pan, giving her the warmest hug. Water soaked Bra from the waist down but she didn't seem to mind. Pan was too astonished to tell her to get out. Both girls stared at each other while sitting in the bath. A male scientist passing by passed out with a nosebleed.

Bra spoke quickly and with a kick to her voice. Earlier she was short with Pan but now she spoke like Pan had entered some inner circle.

"We are currently orbiting Earth. It took me a whole week but I can finally return without suspicion. Pan Son, you must return to Planet Vegeta with me."

"Why?"

"If you truly want to know who you are and reconcile it with your present, then come with me. I understand that this is hard to accept, but know that I am low on time. I'll explain _everything_. After you're done, there's a room directly adjacent to this. Go ahead and get the clothes out of the panel closet and meet me on the bridge."

And then Bra made her exit, running hurriedly and leaving a wonderful trail of fragranced water behind her. Cleaning bots strolled over the water and followed Bra and her dripping self.

* * *

Pan found warm towels waiting for her beside the bath and she decided she could no longer indulge herself. Bra said she would explain everything. Pan hoped part of that explanation was how she could get home. Go to planet Vegeta? The saiya-jin planet? Her mother, Videl, had told her that her father was half saiya-jin. Pan grew up on Earth so she never felt any connection to the culture or planet of saiya-jins.

The floor was cold but the room she entered was carpeted with a soft material that she felt bad getting water on. After nearly 20 minutes Pan got frustrated. She was _still _in a towel.

She could not find the closet no matter how closely she looked at the room. Now that she thought about it, panels were placed along the walls and everyone except her knew where they were. They held tools, communication devices, maps of the ship, and other robots. It was like hiding all their material in the walls. This meant that the closet was practically invisible until Pan found the button or switch or sensor or whatever it was that opened it. She would need to ask the captain of the ship herself.

"Bra this is ridiculous."

* * *

"Bra, this is ridiculous. What are you doing orbiting this planet?" A very rough male voice berated.

Bra held her ground but surprise was evident in her eyes. She wasn't sure why her brother was here on this side of the universe. Something told her that her father was involved though. He had odd ways of showing his concern for his princess and it usually involved torturing Trunks to ensure she got what she wanted or was kept safe.

"Trunks! What are you doing here?"

"Father deemed it my fault that you ran away and ordered me to bring you back."

Bra was right on the money.

"Just you?" She asked, regaining her composure.

Trunks looked confused at this question but answered it regardless. He crossed his arms, which he often did when acting the big brother to Bra.

"I have a crew on standby. If you're asking about Pan then she is back at the castle doing etiquette lessons."

The name of the woman he had just mentioned set off alarms in Bra's head. She had to show Trunks the results of her search before anything else.

"Trunks, you have to let me explain."

But he had already turned his back to her and was heading to where his ship had set up the connection path to hers.

"Explain when we've gone back home."

"No, this needs to be explained _now_." She did her best to put as much urgency in her voice. It worked on her father but Trunks was hardly wrapped around her finger. Pan however…

"Bra? I don't appreciate playing hide and seek with the closet that you said is in my room…"

Speak of the devil.

Trunks' eyes went wide when he saw the towel clad figure. Of course, Pan was oblivious to the fact that the towel showed off slender yet muscled legs, petite and toned shoulder and arms, and a set of wide innocent, but slightly irritated, eyes. Trunks had seen beautiful women but something burned at the pit of his stomach seeing the sight before him. He wasn't sure why.

"Who is she?"

"Determine for yourself, brother."

"A human with a flat chest and no sex appeal."

Pan cleared her throat and, forgetting her current state of dress, took her hands away from holding her towel up and put them on her hips. "I am here you know."

"Look closer. She is Pan Son, the real one. I knew something was off about mistake that you're going to marry."

Trunks threw Pan a sideways glance.

"Impossible."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Goes As Planned**

**By: Pan-chan13**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not of my own. I only put them in situations and let them run around for a bit.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the slow update. Life's a bit hectic. This chapter is short but I still hope you enjoy!

* * *

Pan flopped onto the large bed that was made for her on what she learned was a royal saiya-jin vessel. It was much too comfortable to be otherwise and a lot larger than what Pan had initially thought it to be, though Bra was not as impressed as Pan was.

"_One of our smaller ships." Bra waved her off._

As her small body sunk into the material that seemed to memorize her shape she thought about what had come to pass since her grand abduction. They were still orbiting Earth, though Pan could not remember how many hours it had been since Bra had requested privacy with her brother. They definitely fought like siblings, Pan thought to herself. She sighed.

He had been handsome beyond her imagination.

His serious demeanor coupled with an air of raw strength and a superiority didn't necessarily intimidate her but rather heated her in ways she could not explain. It was like _he_ was a challenge, a challenge that she would be glad to take up.

She shook her head. Earth had many gorgeous men. For some reason, her mind told her that she doubted any body builder could back up their strength like this man could. Lavender hair framed blue eyes and a strongly angled face. He was much taller than her but was by no means a giant.

"_Flat chest and no sex appeal."_

Pan should have felt insulted.

She smirked.

But she didn't completely miss the way his eyes roamed over her unsexy figure.

"Trunks." The name rolled from her mind down to her tongue and out of her mouth. Bra was beautiful so it only made sense that her brother would be just as attractive, even if just physically. But now was probably not the time to think of such things. There was still the case of her getting back home.

She drew herself up and jumped from the bed and patted down the pajamas she previously wore, reminding herself that Bra still hadn't told her where the elusive closet was.

Pan sighed. No one had bothered to let her in about why she was being sought out and the implications of finding her. Was it really that significant?

The door to her room slid open.

It was Bra.

Bra's face was tight and her mouth was set into a thin line as if she were a child who had just been scolded. "You will be sent home." She said in a very defeated tone.

Pan stood still, almost disappointed that she was headed home so soon. There were many things she wanted to ask out of curiosity but decided against it.

She crossed her arms, trying to hide her slight disappointment. "Finally. I take it then that I'm not the one you're looking for."

Bra shook her head as a negative. "I apologize for the inconvenience. We'll begin flying into the atmosphere soon and should be at the docking station of your home town in half an hour. If you can keep a secret, then we will not erase your memory of what has transpired." She looked at Pan, as if searching for questions she thought Pan would ask.

Pan had always had a sense about people's intentions. It came from her saiya-jin blood and right now it was telling her that something was amiss but it was best to not ask anything.

Part of her also was saddened. Because she grew up fatherless for as long as she could remember she did not understand much about the saiya-jin blood she inherited. They even surgically removed her tail to make her look more human. It was an aspect of herself that she considered lost. This abduction sparked a bit of hope, but now she would have to work at diminishing it once more. However, life would go on for Pan Son.

Pan looked around the room. "There is one thing I'd like to know before I leave."

Bra's ears perked.

"Where is the damn closet?"

And the lingerie model playing scientist smiled a genuine smile. "Of course."

* * *

True to her word, Bra dropped Pan off, in all her pajama clad glory and paid for a cab back home. The space dock was not as busy at such hours and she was thankful. The dock manager greeted Bra warmly and asked why she was back so quickly. Bra only smiled and said she had to drop a friend off.

Pan looked at the passing buildings while on her way home. She glanced at Bra, sitting on Pan's left, nonchalantly crossing her legs and also looking outside the opposite window. If Pan didn't know better, she'd say Bra was trying to not begin conversation with Pan. On the ship, Bra left Pan in her room as soon as she informed her of their departure and then only came back to get her when they landed. Even now, she was quiet and unwilling to speak. Pan chose not to pry, but something didn't feel right.

Pan came home to her alarm clock ringing loudly. She turned it off and could not resist lying in her bed. In the corner she could see Alpha, who had plugged himself into the power outlet and was now peacefully recharging. That was what she needed to do. Pan yawned and stretched. What a crazy night.

It seemed only a moment but Pan woke up from what she deemed to be a two hour nap to her loud doorbell.

"Alpha…" She groaned, rolling over. "Who is it Alpha?"

Pan draped her arm over her eyes to block out the sunlight pouring in from her window. It was too cheery and Pan was too sleepy. Little bearing balls made a whirring sound as Alpha went to check the front door. A small screen showing who stood in front of the door appeared before the robot and it rolled back to its owner.

"Guests identified as Marron Chestnut and an unknown male."

Unknown male? A new boyfriend perhaps? Pan wondered while struggling to get up. Mornings were not her time. Still in pajamas Pan didn't bother to check herself in the mirror before cracking the door open.

Marron was her older, cute friend whose father said he knew her father and grandfather. She wore her blonde hair in pig tails and was dressed in a form fitting shirt and tight jeans that flared at the bottom. Marron was very trendy and had numerous men chasing her. Maybe she and Bra would get along.

Pan's eyes rolled over the new guy. He had lavender hair and blue eyes, a broad chest, and…

She nearly fell back.

What was _he _doing here?

"Pan? Aren't you going to let us in?" Marron asked pushing on the door slightly. She met Pan's surprised eyes then said, "Trunks said he was a close friend of yours."

The blonde leaned in closer and whispered. "I had no idea you had your hands on such a hot and polite guy."

Marron's back was faced to Trunks so only Pan noticed the smirk he put on. Pan groaned inwardly. Saiya-jins had an awesome sense of hearing so there was no use whispering. And who was polite? Was this really the same guy who had called her flat chested?

Pan let Marron in then shot Trunks a glare that clearly said, _"I'm watching you." _

He walked in, hands casually placed in his jeans pockets and began to scan the living room with his eyes, calmly picking up a digital picture frame and watching the picture slide show on it. Pan took this opportunity to observe him. He wore a white t-shirt with simple print on it and a hooded jacket. If there was a tail, it would be under his shirt wrapped around his waist. To Pan, he looked eerily normal and for a split second wondered if maybe he had twin brother or if this man was just a strong look alike. He looked up at her and their eyes met. But he just smirked again as if he knew she was staring and actually _welcomed_ it.

Pan mentally made a sound of frustration. She was way too tired to suspect anybody right now and wondered if she could possibly sic Alpha on the lavender haired hunk. But the continuation of the thought led her to the image of Alpha being crushed on this guy's foot, which would upset Pan greatly. Seriously, Alpha wouldn't have done any damage. Then Pan wondered why the thought had gone so far as to justify the imaginary Alpha in an imaginary situation. She truly was tired.

"Pan, you look tired. Did it take you all night to move into the new place? I thought you had gotten a head start on it a few days ago." Marron chirped, settling herself on a low couch.

"It's nothing. I just watched a movie last night and didn't get much sleep." Pan felt bad about lying, but didn't want to attempt explaining something she herself didn't understand in front of Trunks. Instead, Pan sat next to her friend then laid her head on her lap. Marron began stroking Pan's hair.

"Something bothering you?" Marron asked. She was a few years older than Pan and that made her feel like an older sister.

Pan's stomach decided that now was an opportune time to growl and the young girl flushed in embarrassment. Marron giggled and Pan could only curl into a little ball in hopes of hiding.

Pan reluctantly gave up her comfortable position and stood up, heading to the adjacent kitchen. "I'll fix breakfast then. Any requests?" She cast glances at her two guests who shook her heads 'no'. An idea floated into her mind and she jumped on it. It was perfect to get Trunks by himself.

"Actually, Trunks. I was hoping you could share that recipe you talked so avidly about not too long ago."

The man raised a lavender eyebrow, his muscular arms crossed.

Marron looked at him in awe, which seemed to catch him off guard. "You actually cook?"

Before Trunks could find a way to retain his masculinity Pan interrupted, a triumphant look in her eyes and cocking her hips to one side. "Trunks has no greater passion. Am I right Trunks?"

That's right, smile and nod.

And while Marron was gawking at how perfect this man seemed to be, Pan motioned with her index finger for Trunks to follow her where Marron could not interfere then swayed her way into the kitchen. This was Pan's domain and she refused to be conquered here. He would play on her terms and answer all her questions.

The kitchen itself was blocked from view by a separating wall. An open doorway connected it to the living room. Its floor was tiled as opposed to the carpeted areas around the house and it came equipped with heating and cooling appliances as well as automatic slicers. It was the usual for any apartment.

Pan did not bother to turn around to know the man behind her was glaring holes into her back.

"You've got a lot of nerve woman." Trunks whispered through gritted teeth. Pan turned and batted her eyelashes innocently. "I'm not sure I know what you mean. I'm just wondering what the hell you're doing in my apartment is all and with my friend no doubt."

"Confirmation."

Pan had to hand it to him. He was straightforward.

"Confirming what?"

"That you are who my sister says you are."

"I don't understand. Your sister said that I wasn't the one whom she was searching for."

His brows furrowed and he took a large step towards her. Her body seemed to freeze, which was not her typical response when a male invaded her personal space. Though she was often berated by her mother for her excessive use of violence, she preferred it when instincts drove her to punch other guys in the gut. It was different with Trunks, though.

"A-Anyway your sister seemed sure." Even her voice stuttered, betraying her attempt at confidence.

He stopped his advances and sighed, obviously frustrated at her constant resistance to him. He also looked like he lacked sleep. Pan grumbled mentally. Just because the brother-sister pair couldn't fulfill a complete REM cycle, that didn't mean they had to include her in on their sleep depravity and also rob Pan of her well needed rest.

"My sister has her ways and I have mine. I have my reasons for forcing her hand in sending you home. If you'd allow me…"

"You forced her? Wait, that doesn't matter. If I do allow you to confirm whatever with whichever methods will you leave?"

Trunks was silent for a bit, then nodded.

Pan had an odd feeling that he was only agreeing for now.

He took one step towards her, sending her back up against the refrigerator. The door felt cool through her pajama top but her front side was heated. He was so close to her that she felt the impulse to put her hands up between them. She only realized that it was a bad idea after she performed the act because then her hands pressed onto his chest, a very taut and muscular chest. Her heart beat faster with the physical contact though she tried to put on a brave face. His hands went to her face and his thumbs pressed her eyelids down.

"No funny business or my knee finds you where it hurts most."

He chuckled.

Then that's when it happened. It was instant elation at first. His forehead pressed against hers, his hands still holding the side of her head pulling her towards him. Her back arched and molded against his body. It was a perfect fit. Or at least, that's what it felt like. Some connection was building or rather a connection was being rebuilt. She could feel his guarded thoughts and feelings. They were ravenous and chaotic to the point that it overwhelmed her. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't scared.

She tilted her head upwards intent on having her lips meet his.

That was when she felt her own resistance. Part of her did not want to stop but the logical part said she didn't know enough and she didn't want to be left out of the loop.

As if reading her mind, he pulled away and the air between them became cold.

When she opened her eyes his head was lowered and he was breathing oddly. So was she.

"What…what was that? Mind trick?"

He looked up at her with a different set of eyes. They were wide then came down into what looked to be angry. He definitely confirmed something though she wasn't sure what. Emotions were running wild between the two of them.

Silence.

"You convinced or what? Say something!"

Without warning he held her hand and fell to his knees, looking up at her with his deep blue eyes.

Trying to find the right words.

"I love you. I always have. Please don't leave me again."

Wracking her brain for a proper reaction but coming up blank.

"Oh my, have I disturbed something?"

In horror Pan looked up to see Marron fully witnessing Trunks on his knees spouting out some kind of heartfelt nonsense that made her feelings rocket past happiness and into long awaited perfection.

Logic Pan. Use it, NOW.

"Marron, it's not what you think."

And before anything else could be said, an explosion shook the building and set it aflame.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave reviews! I'm by my iPhone waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3 NEW

**Never Goes As Planned**

**By: Pan-chan13**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** All hail the genius of Akira Toriyama.

**Author's Note: **Has anyone watched Dragonball Z Kai? What's that all about? Enjoy!

* * *

It was amazing how Earth was a lone planet surrounded by multiple lifeless ones. Once you reached a certain point past its galaxy, there were numerous inhabited planets and even planetoids. On one those planets not too far from Earth, Bra sat cross legged on a luscious red couch in a room provided by that planet's saiya-jin embassy.

Past events often left her thinking because for years they have been unresolved.

Princess Bra drank her caffeinated beverage, letting the ceramic cup stay on her lips for a while even after she stopped drinking from it. She was distracted to death and Trunks would pay dearly if he came out of this empty handed. Why did he constantly reject her help?

Her mind organized her current gathered data.

The saiya-jin prince and princess were always considerably well advanced in intellect even at such young ages. It was a substantial amount of years ago when they had already speculated an underlying plot after an attack on a saiya-jin diplomat's ship as it was en route to Earth.

Son Gohan was a third class saiya-jin who proved himself worthy enough to garner the title of Ambassador to Earth. It proved a prudent choice. Not only did Gohan exceed expectations established by their class system – such as possessing the ability to turn super saiya-jin – he also took up a human wife, Videl, who coincidentally was daughter to a very influential man on Earth.

When Videl had attended a saiya-jin social event, which King Vegeta held rarely apparently because of his antisocial nature, she was pregnant with her first child. That was when Trunks had first met Pan, before Pan was even born.

In human terms Trunks appeared to be a teenage boy, which was why Videl reacted with surprise when he claimed that the baby would be his mate. Additionally, no news had been disseminated about her union with Gohan, much less her pregnancy. And she wasn't showing at all, in her opinion.

Of course Gohan had to explain saiya-jin mating customs and how we biologically go about determining mates to her extensively before she inadvertently disrespected saiya-jin royalty by voicing her complaints. Yet even this knowledge did not prevent the Gohan, diplomat to Earth, from being surprised. Royalty and third class? It was almost unheard of. But it seemed his family had a knack for knocking down third class stereotypes. For one, three of them were capable of becoming super saiya-jin, an ability said to be reserved for first class and royalty.

However, out of courtesy, each saiya-jin prince or princess went through a long line of suitors that other planets or other noble saiya-jins would push on them. Humans and other species like them found the saiya-jin mating rituals to be old fashioned, based on irrational methods. Mates, or husbands and wives, were to be chosen by going through a series of men and women and choosing the best one. This process couldn't be done by using 'gut instinct' as they dubbed the saiya-jin way.

_How rude._

If only they could truly understand. The biological and mental ecstasy and torture you feel with your mate is exclusively caused by only one person. It is a type of chemistry that allows one to know who he or she will spend the rest of his or her life with even before they get to know the mate on a personal level.

Granted, it never was a perfect system. The main reason being that it is and always will be almost impossible to find one's mate. Lower class saiya-jins are so high in number that at one point the monarchy just randomly paired males and females together for the purpose of procreation.

To please them to gain access to resources, Bra's father's forefathers played into the dating game and on some occasions would actually find their mates in the process. Noble saiya-jins decided to attempt to take advantage of this as well, pushing their children into the royal court to vie for the seat second to the throne alongside royalty from different planets.

Politics, Bra scoffed.

After she became of age, Bra could remember that each year she had to suffer suitor after suitor and date after date. So this was the pain her brother endured for years since he became of age as well. Whether Bra married or not was inconsequential. She would not take the throne as long as Trunks lived and continued to have heirs. Thus, a large amount of pressure rested on Trunks' shoulder to either take a political wife or find a mate that was capable of ruling beside him.

Expectedly, the throngs of women who flocked to his feet were beyond numbers. The beauty of these women was even beyond the high standard that Bra had set for her brother. Yet under the courteous gestures and reluctant small smiles he gave them was the sign of his internal battle, which could only be better described by the tasks he had set himself to do in the midst of averted eyes.

Bra had been born two years before Pan so at the time she was oblivious to his pains. As a little girl Bra witnessed her brother's fervent arguments with their mother and father. A teenaged Trunks formed vaguely in her mind. He was pacing back and forth while his sympathetic mother looked on. Father, however, had been stern. Trunks' mate had been born on Earth but he could not go to see her. He did not even know what they named her, whether it was a healthy birth or wrought with complications.

"_Vegeta…" The queen had started but a single grunt silenced her soft plead. She did not like seeing her son in this state despite the fact that she could not fully understand the agony a saiya-jin felt in relation to their mates. The king had similar sentiments but he knew that Trunks could not abandon his son's current duty to the Alucardians. Trunks was to help quell rebel forces and then begin peace talks. It was not a light matter and could not be easily tossed aside so that Trunks could see his infant mate. _

"_Trunks, there is nothing more to discuss. You must rest for tomorrow. You would not want to see her anyway. She looks weak and fragile."_

_The pacing immediately stopped and Bra's brother turned with wide and intense eyes. He did not bother to hide his surprise nor his obsessive interest. _

"_You've seen her?" _

"_Son Pan? Yes, yes. The idiot Kakkarot makes it habit to fill my royal inbox with updates that do not pertain to my ruling."_

"_Her name is Pan!"_

"_What a beautiful name." Queen Bulma sighed, her hands over her chest. _

"_It's perfect. Father! What does she look like?" It took all the prince had to hold himself back. _

"_Like you did when you were born - ugly. What do you expect from an infant?"_

"_No father. The color of her eyes, her hair. Do you think she will grow to be taller than me? Damn my genetics."_

_At this his father's eyes hardened and the queen could not help but laugh. It was surely a sore spot to touch upon – Vegeta's height. _

"_How was the birth?" Bulma asked._

"_Few complications. The brat almost came out feet first but it managed. Gohan's human mate is fine as well."_

"_A fighter, for sure. She will need training. Father, can we build a compound for that purpose?" _

_Bulma gasped. "She's too young to train!" _

"_Perhaps an earth-type sauna for after sparring. Or a library might suit her if her interests are in books."_

_Trunks began to mumble, as if instantly wiping the current scene from his senses and immersing himself in a world that he would build for his mate, Pan._

_The king, however, did not like to be ignored and thus sent Trunks to his quarters without so much of a picture after he physically reprimanded the prince with a spar. _

Unfortunately, after the attack on Gohan's ship, Pan was nowhere to be found. According to reports, Gohan and some of the crew was found stranded on a planet. He had somehow survived the blast but he could not recollect where his wife and young daughter had gone.

Trunks was devastated. He had planned for his reunion with his mate and looked forward to seeing her grow into a woman he would love. Many other cultures from planets near and far would call that an unhealthy relationship. Trunks was a mate, not a father. And Bra agreed to a certain extent. Raising a child was to be left to the parents. But Trunks was an exception. He loved Pan from day one and wanted to continuously shower the girl with that zealous feeling. The only comfort Bra could give to her brother was a conspiracy theory.

"_Don't you think it's odd that after the attack on her ship __**she**__ goes missing yet we find her father?"_

"_What do you mean?"Trunks asked, raising a brow._

"_The attack on their ship was targeted for sure. I checked the reports. Those were no ordinary ships that they spotted before the attack. It is my belief Pan is in hiding. They planned on her coming back as soon as they deemed it safe to return. However, the threat they suspected is probably still present."_

Trunks did not disregard his sister's words but he did not take the time to confirm it either. But how could he? His duties as prince were overwhelmingly numerous. Thankfully, Trunks was a genius like his mother and had the stamina of his father.

Bra set her gaze on her window, from where she could see a ship landing in the docking area. Recognizing to whom it belonged to, she jumped to her feet with some anxiety while her mind finished her contemplations with recent events.

Several months ago, a woman claiming to be Pan appears along with a doctor who said he found her and her mother floating in a space pod unconscious. The mother had recently passed away but not before giving explicit instructions to him to go to Planet Vegeta and present Pan to the royalty. The doctor said he was surprised but followed her last wishes.

The Pan that appeared at their gates was beautiful with her long black hair, deep eyes, and womanly curves. She attracted many of the saiya-jin guards that day. And of course Trunks, blinded by his happiness, immediately went to her side and professed that he had been waiting for the day they would meet again.

"_Is she really her?"Bra asked her mother, who did not seem as happy as Bra would have expected._

"_They ran tests on her and say she has DNA linking her to the Sons."The older, but still beautiful queen replied._

"_So, it's her. Trunks would know better than anyone though, right? He established a connection. If he hasn't objected to her identity by now then she should be legitimate." Bra sighed._

"_He hasn't…been able to establish a connection with her." Queen Bulma hesitated._

"_I don't understand. Then how does he know?" Bra shook her head, a look of concern on her face._

"_The conclusion they reached is that somehow Pan's lack of saiya-jin upbringing and her human blood has affected their connection. It would take time to re-establish it. For now, the only thing tying Trunks to her is his unconditional care that he has been harboring for so long."_

At the time it screamed of deception to Bra. Something was not right, but no one would entertain her mistrust. And when she herself had interacted with Pan, the girl did not at all seem like a person Trunks would be able to mate with. Surely, Pan was refined and said nothing to insult. Most men loved her for her timid nature and graceful ways. But saiya-jin mating always successfully links you to someone whose personality complemented yours. It did not make sense that Trunks would end up with a woman who did not challenge him.

That was when Bra took matters into her own neatly manicured hands and went on a search for the real Pan Son. Bra thought it would be too obvious, but she first looked into Videl's own home planet – Earth. And to her surprise she found a woman who had the greatest potential to be the person she was looking for. Bra had to only abduct around 50 people for it. At one point, she had accidentally taken a man dressed like a woman. He was promptly returned, his memory erased. Bra shivered at the memory but her thoughts were interrupted by voices in the hallway adjacent to her room.

* * *

"Please let me help you change into fresh clothing." A female saiya-jin, one of Bra's helpers, insisted as he walked in with the tattered shirt and singed pants. A faint smell of explosives lingered in his wake. Ignoring the helper, he continued his long stride into his sister's quarters. Sighing in disappointment, the girl took her leave.

"I am relieved that we made it before our fuel ran out." Prince Trunks sighed as the door to his sister's quarters opened and shut. A wave of air artificially made fresh hit his senses and he stretched.

Behind Trunks trailed a shorter, petite woman with unruly hair and black smudged marks on her face. Her pajamas were in ruins. Her pant legs were ripped at the sides and the severed halves flopped around Pan's slender legs. "Your ship was running on less than 40% efficiency. It's a waste of fuel resources." Pan commented, walking in as well. "Bra!" She acknowledged and ran to the princess hurriedly.

"Pan, what happened?" Bra asked, a little cringe on her nose from the smell of burnt hair and clothing.

Pan shook her head and pointed an accusing finger behind her at Trunks, who was now slipping off his shoes. "I was hoping you could tell me. That ball of purple hair and arrogance won't inform me of anything! My apartment is nothing but debris and smoke!"

"What?" Bra's brows furrowed and she made eye contact with Trunks to confirm that they were on the same page. It was an attack, plain and simple.

"Someone might have seen me going into the apartment without escorts and took advantage of the situation. Luckily we were quick enough to create a hole in the kitchen wall and jump out. The other earthling fainted, however." The prince said with a calm demeanor.

"You walked into _my _apartments while assassins followed you? Practically invited them, haven't you? Couldn't you have gone somewhere else and taken them there instead?" Pan turned on him. She had every right to be angry right now. During the half hour it took to fly to this planet, Pan occupied herself with the unconscious Marron and forced herself to exercise patience with the lack of information as to why this man had entered her apartment, why she had felt the way she did in his arms, why he suddenly professed an undying love to her, why her apartment blew up, and why it was so important that she go with him to another planet away from earth. But now, _now _was a different story.

Bra placed a soft hand on Pan's heaving shoulders. "Pan, listen carefully. I was not able to explain when we met due to my brother's interruption but Trunks and I are heirs to the Planet Vegeta. I mentioned that we were on a royal vessel…"

Pan interrupted her. "Prince and princess of the saiya-jins?" She remarked looking between both of them and with a quiet voice asked, "Do you often abandon your thrones to destroy the lives of common earthlings?"

Bra winced with guilt but Prince Trunks laughed and leaned back into the couch he was currently lounging in. "You could get yourself into trouble addressing us that way." The comment only provoked the black haired female hybrid, who stalked towards him and glared. "I could always finish what the assassins started."

Trunks stood up and towered over her. "I'd like to witness the attempt."

With a smirk Pan pushed an extended pointer finger into his muscled chest. "Gladly, but first I demand you rebuild my apartment and don't forget to include a two person jetted tub, an upgraded kitchen, and a new robot helper to replace my poor Alpha!"

Bra took the time to observe her brother and her brows raised high. He was enjoying the interaction with Pan, almost too much. Pan would have to learn the hard way that Trunks liked her angry and would continuously push her buttons to see her that way. This proved most promising! The pressing issue at hand, though, was losing the assassins. Who were they, she wondered, and how did they follow Trunks undetected?

Bra sighed. They needed to leave this planet. "Trunks, stop flirting. Pan, you're only tempting him. Look, he has his tail wrapped around your thigh."

"His tail is…WHAT?"

* * *

A small figure sat on the throne on the Planet Vegeta, bodies littered at his feet. There did not seem to be any bloodshed but the bodies were still, except for the deep breaths of sleep.

After the sound of quick footsteps, another figure bowed deeply before the enthroned one, appeared. "Dr. Gero, our correspondence on earth said that the plan failed."

Silence ensued as the small figure stood. In the light now, one could see long white hair topped with a tall cylindrical hat. His eyes narrowed at the news in a calculating manner.

"It was a foolhardy attempt, but it will not matter whether they reach this planet or not."Dr. Gero chuckled and then turned his head to his right, where a slender person sat in the queen's seat.

"Pan, your fiancé is coming home. We need to make preparations."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** What do you think? Push the Review button and let me know!


End file.
